Anchored Lost Souls
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Ichigo thought he knew just about everything when it came the souls. What they were, how they worked, and what they could or couldn't do. He's not prepared for the world shaking when he happens upona boy. Who has three souls, all the same, all different, and all sharing without struggle or difficulty. He really should've thought through it a bit more before he decided to follow him


**Hello! And welcome to my very first Bleach/Yu-Gi-Oh- crossover. I hope you enjoy the story, and,** ** _yes_** **there will be yaoi. Specifically Blindshipping: Atem/Yugi. If you can't handle that eventually coming long in the story, then please leave. To those that wish to stay please proceed, enjoy, and** ** _review_** **.**

Ichigo glared. Glared again. And then, just because he could-

he glared a little bit more.

He didn't know why he still got mad over it. Every morning was the same in the Kurosaki household. Ichigo woke to find himself attacked,or mid, or pre-attacked by his own father. Was it too much to ask for just one day of peace? Apparently so. He completely disregarded his blubbering excuse of a father on the floor. stepping over him to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. Ichigo sighed at the sound of his father's rapid footsteps and shuffling to catch up with him.

Unsurprisingly he found his sisters at the table, already eating. Two other plates set out for the men of the house. A title Ichigo thought they didn't really deserve, what with all the stuff the girls did for them. Nevertheless he grabbed a few morsels from one of the two extra plates and leaned against the counter as he ate.

"You're so mean, son. Sure, you dodged the attack. Congrats on that! But, rude. Can't you wrestle with your dear, lonely old man?" his father demanded.

Ichigo said nothing, only raised an eyebrow as he shoved the last piece of bacon into his mouth and carried the plate to the trash. Dumping the leftovers before depositing it in the sink. With that he wasted no time; shoes jammed on unceremoniously and bolting through the door. He sighed-peace at last-jamming his hands deep into his pockets and strolled down the sidewalk.

Spirits mingled with the living as he looked on; some trying to talk to the mortals and others lounged comfortably on benches or leaned against street light Ichigo saw one spirit get sat on, or well, through. The spirit gasped, immensely agitated it would see, and pushed back to a standing position. Purposely passing through the warm body as to cause deep shivers before it flounced off back to it's own business. He tried not to laugh at the poor human fellow's expense but it was pretty hard, what with the gaping fish face he sported as he looked around in confusion.

With the morning entertainment apparently over Ichigo returned his eyes to simple people watching as he walked. The city held so many interesting people that you never noticed until you took the time to slow down and look around. People like the man with the Afro and aviators lip syncing to tunes inside his closed show where he thought no one could see. Or the old lady who Ichigo knew for a fact was wearing three inch heeled boots under the folds of her baking apron and sweet smile; her hair was bright blue this time around as she swept the walkways. Or like the short, possibly teenage boy who slumped against the glass window of a game shop, seemingly smiling at nothing.

Decked out in a black, skin tight sleeveless shirt that hugged his small frame and dark navy leathers pants tight enough to rival only the shirt. A thick collar encircled his pale neck and draped from his arms and legs were a multitude of bracelets and belts. If his clothes didn't draw attention then his hair certainly would. A thick crown of primarily black locks peaked towards the skies, and fades to red hues at the tops of each strange point. Canary yellow angular bangs framed his soft, roundish face. To ordinary people that would be enough to garner attention. However, that isn't what sold Ichigo. No, it was the two spirits next to the boy that really drew him in. One almost identical to the shortest boy, if not a bit taller and more angular. The other like the yang to their yin. Deeply tanned with expressively outlined scarlet eyes. En-robed in seemingly ancient Egyptian attire with a flowing plum cape at his shoulders.

As if that weren't weird enough already, the boy seemed to talk the the paler of the taller two; before grabbing a trinket around his neck and closing his eyes. In the next second it was like a magnet formed and they were the opposite poles. Draw from the boy was his soul and dragged into the body was the pale look-a-like. The boys- now out of body- soul smiled at the annoyed face of the body that was once his, and laughed. The stranger looked different from before in the slightest ways, and shook out his shoulders, rolling his neck before glaring at the other two briefly. The tanned one simply shrugged and smirked. Whoever inhabited the body must have realized he was fighting a losing battle, as he turned around and began walking. The other two followed without complaint and appeared to be chatting idly.

After they rounded a corner and left Ichigo's sight he could only think one thing.

 _'What the Hell?"_

 **Well, there we have the short introduction. Depending on the amount of support this story gets the faster the next update will come. Please, review and follow.**


End file.
